Spacey-wacey Christmas
by EnchantedWorlds
Summary: Post A Christmas Carol. The Doctor decides to make up for a kind of ruined honeymoon for Amy and Rory and surprise them. Afterall it s Christmas day.


Author´s note: I would like to wish you all a very merry Christmas. I hope you´ll all get a wonderful time with whoever you celebrate Christmas with, and just be happy. While impatiently waiting for the new Christmas special I wrote this, which I of course hope you like.

….

Amy yawned grumpily, and sat up. It felt like her entire being hurt a little, and the for once messy hair kept falling down into her eyes, for a second thinking she had to go to the day job she had in Leadworth, then she remembered where she was. She smiled softly, and looked down at Rory who still was asleep. It had been a couple of crazy days, just two days ago they had been about to crash into a planet on their honeymoon.

She went down the corridor to the console room without waking Rory, and got a big surprise, that completely made her forget how she had been feeling a few minutes ago. The sight was incredibly beautiful. First of all there was a giant Christmas tree, it was filled with all kinds of incredible ornaments, and at the top there was a bright shining star. Then there was decorations practically everywhere.

"Oh good morning Pond," the Doctor said as he turned from the console. He was wearing a Christmas hat, but apart from that just the usual tweed and the bow tie, he had a bright look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. "Slept well?"

"Yeah. What´s with the decorations?" She couldn´t hold back her curiosity, had the Doctor really put all those decorations up? If she had understood him right, he liked Christmas but didn´t necessarily see a point in putting up that many decorations, and taking them down a few weeks later.

"Of course, well the old girl and I decided to let her redecorate herself a little for Christmas. I don´t know how to put up decorations s -and I don´t usually do those domestics but- By the way did I tell you about that time when I was at Titanic in space it was really-" the Doctor began rambling off.

"But you told me you don´t do Christmas decorations," Amy argued, sometimes she just wished he would cut to the point.

"Well I ruined your honeymoon, and if you had lived out your lives, without taking off with me, you would celebrate Christmas today." Christmas, really. She really did lose track of time in here. But that was perhaps one of the things she really liked about the TARDIS, it seemed like you could spend forever in here, without a single second passing in the real world. "So I decided to make up for the whole crashing ship thing, even though I don´t really do domestics much," the Doctor finished his story. She send him a wide smile, and he turned to the console.

"I´ll go wake Rory," she said over her shoulder, as she returned to her and Rory´s bedroom. Now she noticed small things she hadn´t noticed when she left the bedroom. There was candles on a shelf, and it was snowing outside the special fake but almost real window the TARDIS had made them. There was a little Christmas tree decorated with beautiful ornaments, Amy span a little ornament formed as Father Christmas.

"Good morning," Rory muttered. Amy jumped in surprise, but sat down beside him and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas you," she whispered softly before she leaned in and kissed him.

"It´s Christmas?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah," she replied before once again getting wrapped up in his arms, at that moment even though there was presents, alien and Christmas all at the same time down the corridor, she would just stay here, leaning her head on her husband´s shoulder. Just for a little longer.

….

Amy and Rory returned to the console room shortly thereafter, the Doctor was putting presents underneath the tree. They weren´t really properly wrapped up, and it wasn´t perfect but it was nice.

"Hello you two," the Doctor said all giddy and cheerful. "I love presents, there was this one Christmas where I went around playing Father Christmas and found chimneys to climb down with presents in. Unfortunately nobody lived there, and there was this one time where I climbed down a chimney of a sontaran military base. They weren´t really cheerful, it was very sad actually, I spend a long time picking presents out on the fifth moon of – well I don´t actually remember what it was called. I am really getting older aren´t I?"

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as she sat down on the stairway.

"Nowhere," the Doctor said with a smile. "You two are celebrating Christmas and I am being cool in my Santa hat." Amy rolled her eyes at that, and Rory held back a laugh. The Doctor snorted obviously offended and turned back towards the console again. "Anyway grab some presents and eat some chocolate Ponds, I don´t expect you to eat anything but chocolate and pudding today. Anything else would be down right offensive to the spirit of Christmas."

"Doctor," Rory began. "People don´t usually just eat pudding and chocolate on Christmas day."

"So, I like these things," the Doctor told them in a serious tone. "Especially the chocolate. You know, I actually visited a cult on a groovy little asteroid once, they worshipped chocolate." Amy send Rory an amused look, and he send her a smile. This was really what Christmas was supposed to be like, fun and cheerful, instead of the Christmases she had had around the age of 7, every year until she had turned 12 she had wished for Raggedy Doctor to return but she had instead just gotten bicycles, dolls, video games and other boring things. None of that could in her mind compare to the promise of the stars. But around the time she aged 12, she stopped believing that she could just wish for the raggedy man to return. Though of course she still had dreamt that he would.

The Doctor extended the TARDIS shields and opened the doors, outside was all the stars in the whole universe, or at least it looked like that. Amy bit in a chocolate and the wonderful taste filled her mouth, it was quite possibly the best chocolate she had ever tasted.

"Now presents!" the Doctor almost yelled ten minutes later. He took off from the stairway where they had been sitting with a perfect view to the stars, and off for the tree. "Ah yes For Amelia Pond from the Doctor, that must be for you Amy." He almost stumbled upon her with a blue not too well wrapped present in his hands. She had never seen him act more like a 6 year old, even though she knew he was over 900. Amy unwrapped the present and found a greyish leather jacket inside.

"Thanks. But where did you get this?" she asked curiously, she really liked it, and almost wanted to start wearing right away, even though she was still in her nighties. They´d completely forgotten to change before they got down into the Console room.

"Ah, glad you asked Pond. You see, I don´t need very much sleep. Simply spend an entire night in the TARDIS wardrobe, then when I found this, I thought it´d fit you perfectly." Amy put it on and span around a few times, yeah definitely a cool jacket. "Also," the Doctor began again after she had given him a hug. "It is specially certified for all adventures the intergalactic traveller may embark on, got it ages ago had completely forgotten it, also check the pockets later. Now, Mr. Pond."

"That´s still not how it works Doctor," Rory said, this time -unlike at his wedding- joined by Amy. The Doctor grabbed another present which was wrapped into blue paper and gave it to Rory and said: "Rubbish, ´course it is Rory. Anyway this is your presents, been to a few different planets to get it all, still not really much trouble when you have all time in the world, which kind of has and kind of don´t."

Rory unwrapped it and found various different small machines, he lifted his brow a little confused at what it was, but the Doctor quickly jumped in with an explanation: "It´s nursing stuff, you told me you like to collect it from the places we´ve been, so I figured why not add some rare things to your collection." Then he started to list everything while showing it to them: "Here we have sontaran painkillers, hands down best painkillers in the universe. Here a silurian nursing kit, you´ll probably you recognise some of it, same planet and all." The rambling went on for 5 minutes more before Rory could say thanks, as the Doctor stopped for breath. Then he sat down between them again laying an arm around each of them.

"I always loved Christmas," the Doctor began quietly. So quietly it was almost as if he was just talking to himself. "I think the best thing about it, is making people happy. Life definitely is way better when you make someone´s black clouds fly away." Suddenly Amy realised something, they hadn´t gotten him a Christmas present! Here he was choosing presents for them, and they didn´t have one for him. She send Rory a quick glance and he understood the hint, they both quickly retrieved to the corridor.

"We didn´t get him a present," Amy stated matter of factly. "What if he thinks we did."

"I don´t know, can´t we find anything in our room he´d like?" Rory asked. He was definitely as lost as her. She´d never even thought that they´d eventually have to get him a Christmas present. Which was incredibly stupid now when she thought back at it. They hurried towards their room, where Amy after 10 minutes of failed search, suddenly got a brilliant idea. Last time she was home, she had picked up some of stuff and also gotten some of her photos from her phone printed.

The photo of the three of them was taken almost immediately after Venice, they´d accidentally ended up in Siberia in the 56th century and had had perhaps the most amazing snowball fight she had ever had, even though it had been incredibly cold. The Doctor had his arms around them like he´d had just two minutes ago, though it was obvious from the amount of snow in his hair and on his tweed jacket, that he hadn´t been the winner of the the snowball fight. All three of them had the widest smiles imaginable.

"Think this will do?" Amy asked showing the already framed photo to Rory, he gave a quick nod.

….

Hand in hand the Ponds once again returned to the console room. They had found something that would do as a substitute for wrapping paper, and was now ready to give the present to the Doctor. He sat resting his chin in his hands, to be honest Amy didn´t understand how he had been able to be sitting in almost the same position they had left him in, when they had been gone for at least half an hour.

"Doctor?" Rory asked when he didn´t move upon their arrival. "Something wrong?" Amy could hear the concern in his voice, she thought it was nice of him to still care, even though she had been chasing after the Doctor when she took off with him on the night before their wedding.

"Nah, well yes. Sort of. It´s just that the last time I celebrated even the slightest bit of Christmas with someone that mattered a lot was 70 years ago, I was a different man back then."

"What about Kazran and the whole thing about that?" Rory asked. The Doctor had told them how he had celebrated several Christmases with Kazran, to make sure the old man would help get the ship, Amy and Rory had been on to land properly.

"Doesn´t quite count," the Doctor muttered grumpily. He sat completely silent for a moment, before Amy decided to say something: "We got you a present." He turned his head and looked at them, there was an incredibly warm look in his eyes.

"You really got me a present?" he asked in pure disbelief. They both nodded simultaneously, and he smiled even wider. "It´s not that often people do that," he muttered. "Thank you," he said as they gave it to him. If possible he smiled even wider, though Amy thought that was just her imagination, when he saw the photo. Then out of nowhere he pulled them in for a hug so they almost fell over.

"Merry Christmas Ponds."

….

Author´s note: Amy wears a grey sort of leathery jacket in Series 6 a couple of times, which is the one I am referring to here. Rory mentions to Brian that he collect nursing stuff from across the universe in Dinosaurs on a spaceship, so that´s why I got them those presents. I hope you enjoyed this, and again Merry Christmas.


End file.
